Samelia: Arrow
by People-Love-To-Hack-My-FF.net
Summary: Yet again this is a Lease story. God bless her heart.


⌠ Mr.Arrow was a fine spacer.■ Amelia cleared her throat. ⌠ but he knew

the risks as do we all... back to your post▓s... we carry on.■ captain

Amelia turned around slowly and walked up the steps.

⌠Im so sorry..■ while Amelia was walking past the doctor lightly capture

her hand in his. The captain looked at the doctor, her eyes the green

pools that could mock or sweetly address him. they shone ever brighter

because her face had turned evidently pale. she just walked on to her

state room. She unlocked the door and heard it click she pictured herself

yelling and screaming and yelling at god for taking her best friend the

closest to family other than her mysterious daughter who she gave to the

adoption centre when she had a one-night-stand with a man a long time ago she fell in love and he promised to call her but nothing came. Not a letter not a call nor an email.

But she didn▓t, and instead slowly walked to her room, and pushed open the door. She went through the motions in a sort of trance. the full realization of what was happening hit her. She panicked, and in a moment, began to hyperventilate, clutching the wall for support. The world rocked before her, and she slid down to the floor, her heaving breaths filling the silence of the empty room.

After a while her breathing slowed down, then turned to dry sobs that shook her body. Arrows hat felt like a thousand frillions ( one frillion equals, the weight of seven bricks) had dropped from her hands onto the wooden floors. as she sat against the wall and cried. Suddenly the doctor came in to her stateroom or his room and he must of heard the captain crying, he knocked on the door.

⌠Doctor.. I rather be alone at the moment.■

Especially since it▓s that time of the month and I must look terrible.. Thought that captain as she got up.

⌠Captain, if you want someone to talk too, im here, and are you ok?■ and I can tell that you▓ve been crying. Thought the doctor.

⌠Oh doctor! You exaggerating! Of course im okay! I mean who wouldn▓t if your closest friend died!!■ the captain yelled angrily with tears streaking her face.

⌠Captain... im coming in are you decent?■ the nervous doctor slitly whispered.

⌠My god doctor! Do you not listen?!■ the captain yelled.

⌠not when a f-f-friend of mine is hurt I d-don▓t. And I▓ll take that as a y-yes.■

The doctor walked in and saw the captain standing with red rings around her eyes indicating that she had been crying. Also her eyeliner and eyeshadow were running down her face like water from a shower.

⌠Oh captain... come here.■ The doctor walked up to the captain and hugged her gently. The captain started to cry again.

The doctor took the captain to her bed and sat down placing her on his lap. The captain curled up in a ball crying loudly into delberts burgundy coat. Poor Amelia, thought doppler.

Arrow▓s gone! Arrow▓s actually gone! I should have never went on this stupid trip! I should have just stayed home! I should have never become a captain! I should have just stay on my planet Felidia Prime! and because of me, Arrow▓s gone...

The captains crying got softer and softer.. Until they were raged breaths then faded away to her gentle breathing.

The doctor slowly took a hand away from supporting the captain reached behind him and pulled down the comforter of Amelia▓s bed.

⌠ I supposed I need to get her attire off her.■ the doctor said to himself while her got up not moving the captain an inch. He placed her on her bed and started un-buttoning her over-coat. And then seeing her thin arms underneath the coat made him hard. She was in an black tube-top no-one would▓ve seen it though she never takes her coat off. He took her over coat off her and placed it on the bed .

She▓ll be very uncomfortable in that tube-top I remember Sabrina saying that they▓re un-comfortable to sleep in. The doctor thought.

The doctor lifted the tube-top off Amelia, and saw she would be terribly cold . I know im invading her privacy... and that it▓s probably not that healthy for someone to sleep and not wake up to what im doing... and I also have to look through her drawers for some clothes..

⌠Instead, of doing that see she doesn▓t get that much more angrier... I▓ll give her my over-coat it▓s big enough to rap around her several times.■ the doctor took the captain▓s high-heels off and (with-out looking amazingly.) Took of her trousers and took off his over-coat and rapped it around her body. The doctor felt her skin. ⌠My god she▓s cold. Maybe she▓s sick... I▓ll run her a warm bath... and turn up the heat.■ the doctor said as an after-thought. while doing all this kept an eye on the sleeping felinid. you could say his eye▓s never left her with her comforter pulled up you could barely see her anyway. After running a hot-warm bath the doctor picked up the captain by rapping his arms around her shoulders and under her legs.

He walked slowly see as not to wake Amelia. He bent down to place her in the tub just slipping of the coat when as soon as her toes hit that water she jumped and couldn▓t help but meow. Our poor Delbert..lost his balance and landed on the tile floor. ⌠Oof!■ he landed on his back with the captain on his chest. Amazingly she didn▓t feel like any weight at all.

The captain started to shiver.

The captain stared at the doctor who▓s eyes were wide open. Amelia speechless and Delbert with his breath knock out from falling so quickly.

The captain started to try and cover her shivering. Didn▓t work.

⌠What am I doing with no clothes on except you▓re coat?■ the captain hissed through clenched teeth.

⌠Um...y-y-you were...um...sh-shivering and I decided to rape-rap you, in my coat.■ stuttered the doctor sure that he was going to get it.

⌠ but.. Here is one thing.■ the captain smiled (which was sure not a good thing.) ⌠Why do I have no clothes on?■ the captain in a gravely voice while glaring daggers at the doctor (if on looks could kill,).

⌠I f-f-figured that you would be un-comfortable.■ the doctor turned away from the captains glare, which is hard when that person is on your chest. The captain got up off the doctors chest. And looked at the bath. ⌠That look▓s nice...■ the captain whispered and she un-rapped the coat and place a foot in the bath to test it out. Almost as if she forgot that delbert was there and all that he did. She dropped the coat and layed down in the bath tub massaging the bridge of her nose. The doctor watched her do all this and decided. I should make it up to her or..at least say sorry.

⌠Captain im sorry.■ the doctor said quietly and quickly see as not to disturb her. And quickly see she wouldn▓t interrupt him.

⌠For what doctor?■ the captain said softly in an almost sad voice.

The captain sniffed back a tear.

⌠For all this I should of came in here against you wishes and should of..done any of the things I did!■ the doctor was up on his feet now. pacing, with his hands making gestures.

The captain opened her eye▓s and noticed she was naked in front of the doctor she pulled the shower certain see just her head was visible.

⌠I have absolutely no clue as to what too say too that.■ a tear rolled down the captains cheek. The doctor noticed it kneeled down beside the captain. ⌠ not to do anymore damage but...■ the doctor rapped and arm around the captains shoulders and wiped away the tear.

The captain shivered even though she was in warm water.

⌠Come on captain I think maybe your coming down with a cold.■ the doctor went to the closet and brought I big towel that could easily rap around the captain several times, but on that thought, what can▓t?

The captain tried to get up but accidentally slipped the doctor caught her right before she hit her head on the edge of the bath-tub. He lifted her up not removing his eyes from hers and rapped that towel around her body. The captain re-adjusted the towel to her liking and started to walk out of the bathroom the doctor following behind. The captain tried to sniff back a tear. The doctor rapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed affectionately. The captain looked at the doctor with glassy eyes. The doctor went in front of the captain and hugged her. the captain started to cry again softer this time.

⌠ I know he was you▓re best friend.■ the doctor hugged the captain as she cried into his shirt this time. He guided the captain towards her bed. ⌠Captain would you mind donning my coat? Im sure that towel isn▓t doing much help if you do have a cold.■ the captain looked up from the doctors shirt and let go of the towel. the doctors placed the coat on the felinid▓s shoulders. The captain put her arms through the sleeves and buttoned down the coat it almost looked like a nightie considering the captains petite size. the captain (who was still wet) got under the covers.

⌠Damn you doctor, my only weakness is a warm bath!■ the captain hissed but in a polite way?

⌠Then I guess I learned a lot haven▓t I?■ the doctor sat on the edge of the captains bed and tucked back a lock of the captains fury red hair it felt like silk against his skin. The captain purred softly and then blushed embarrassed for doing so.

⌠I▓ll let you sleep captain,■ the doctor said lightly pulling his hand away.

The doctor took a few step towards the door.

⌠Doctor, I no this sounds ludicrous but...■ the captain trailed off.

The doctor walked back to the captains bed.

⌠What is it Hun.,■ the doctor whispered and then noticed he said ⌠Hun.■ and he got ready for a good scratch from the captain▓s sharp claws .

⌠ no, just, never mind it▓s... to personal.■ the captain whispered very comfortable for the first time that someone called her ⌠Hun.■ and with the doctor it sounded perfectly all right.

⌠Whatever it is I▓ll be glad to ful-fill your request, captain.■ the doctor said as he got up from his seat on the captains bed and kneeled down beside the bed close to were the captains was laying up propped up by a pillow.

⌠ um.. Humour me, but would you stay in this room I just don▓t feel safe...■ the captain had her head down.

⌠I-⌠

⌠ no, no , don▓t say anything I knew it was a bad idea to say anything... im sorry.■ the captain held up a hand to stop the doctor from saying any argument.

⌠Captain,■ the doctor placed his hand on the Amelia▓s shoulder.

⌠ I would not mind at all if it made you feel better.■ the doctor said in a silent whisper that made the captain believe it was the truth (which it was).

The captain just looked at the doctor her emerald eyes shining in the light.

the doctor remembered the captain was still wearing his coat.

⌠Captain, do you want to where something more comfortable than my coat? Or is that alright?■ the doctor said turning his head to look at the captain who▓s head was down towards the floor.

⌠ if you don▓t mind I will get a pare of pajama pants but I... feel safe in this jacket, I no it sounds ludicrous- ⌠

⌠Not at all...Amelia,■ the doctor said in his soft calming tone as he wrapped an arm around Amelia▓s shoulder .

⌠you can use it as long as you like, it reminds me of Sabrina-⌠ the doctor rambled on ⌠b-but don▓t take that as an offence but before I adopted Sabrina- how about I let you get your pajamas on first? I▓ll be in the kitchen, if you need me say my name.■ the doctor gave the captain and reassuring squeeze from his arm-over-shoulder hug. And left to go to the captains ⌠quarter kitchen■which it was only a very small room with all types coffees and various herbal teas.

⌠Doctor? Im alright now, im sorry to say this and I no its asking to much already, but there isn▓t a pull out couch on this ship and im very positive you don▓t want to sleep in a hammock, since my bed is a king size I▓ll be glad to give it to you since you have already put up with my blubbering, and, crying, I▓ll pull out a sleeping bag and sleep on the floor.■ the captain started towards her closet in her sleeping quarters truly It was a closet just a very small space to put things.

⌠Amelia...■ the doctor shook his head with a small chuckle.

⌠You have a king size bed, you need not use a sleeping bag, and I wouldn▓t be no such of a gentleman to let you sleep on the floor.■ the doctor gently wrapped an arm around Amelia▓s shoulder.

Amelia stood silent thinking about it.

⌠alright Delbert, I suppose if we slept on opposite sides▓ of the bed we would be able to do that.■ the captain said as she took her place on the king size bed. Delbert took his place on the other side and suddenly he heard the captain loudly yawn.

The doctor turned toward the captain and was met with her back.

Curled up in a ball Amelia was fast asleep. Poor darling, probably so tired, with that wind storm and losing arrow and all. The captain (some how) managed to curl the doctors stomach almost like her shape was made just to melt into Delbert▓s . delbert looked at Amelia.

sweet darling, thought doppler. ⌠Good night, love■. And with saying that the doctor rapped an arm around Amelia and closed his eyes to face a night full of dreams about Captain Amelia Smollet.

The doctor woke up and saw a blurred silhouette of something small and thin in the dark. What, the... bloody... hell...? The doctor thought while reaching for his glasses.

Delbert flicked on the bedside light.

⌠Sorry doctor, I didn▓t mean to wake you up.■ the captain jumped as the light flicked on. Suddenly the captains▓ stomach began to growl loudly.

Amelia blushed.

⌠Want me to cook you something? Im quite hungry myself.■ the doctor said while patting his slightly large stomach while dismissing the captains▓ growling stomach.

⌠No, im not much of a eater myself not much hungry it is just...■ the captain trailed off.

⌠Just what, captain?■the doctor whispered sympathetically.

⌠Nothing,■ the captain said sharply the captain had placed a hand on her back as if she were in pain.

⌠Captain are... you alright?■ the doctor caught up with the captain and placed himself in front of her see she could only look in his (lucius XD) eyes.

⌠A small magiler blow made me lose balance and I hit my back on the mast during the windstorm, what▓s it to you?■ the captain said briskly as she pushed doppler out of the way and walked in the kitchen.

The doctor heard a cry of agony coming from the kitchen.

⌠CAPTAIN!■ doppler ran to the kitchen where the captain fell with her back bent. The doctor kneeled beside Amelia.

⌠Captain! Are you alright?!■ there was a pause, Amelia didn▓t answer.

The Doctor turned the captain over Amelia▓s green eyes were wide from pain, so much pain that she was paralysed to talk. Amelia closed her eyes and her body went limp. Doppler picked up the captain and checked her pulse; there was a faint beat. He held her in his arms.

The captain moved and reached a hand to her neck and with all the energy she could muster pulled on the neck of the coat.

The doctor got the drift and laid her down lightly on the wooden floor and put one hand on each side of the jacket neck and pulled ripping it not caring about the buttons he would tear off.

The captain drew in a deep breath.

⌠My back,■ the captain whispered.

Doppler picked her up and rushed to the bed and placed the captain on her side taking off the now ripped jacket.

⌠Oh my goodness captain! The scars... the blood!■ the doctor rushed to the closet and took out several towel and gently dabbed them on Amelia▓s back. he dipped the towels in cold water an placed them around Amelia. She fell a sleep.

⌠Hello? NO! I will not hold!...gr.!■ the doctor yelled into the receiver.

⌠Yes?■ spoke the voice on the telephone.

⌠ hi I need a doctor I▓ll get there by... two days from.■ babbled the doctor.

⌠If you need a doctor why wait two days?■ the voice asked.

⌠Because im on a damn ship and that▓s when we▓re landing there!■ the doctor yelled.

There was a click on the other end of the phone.

Amelia opened her eyes.

⌠I got a headache,■ Amelia whispered while rubbing her temples.

⌠Hello darlin▓ ■ the doctor said getting up form his perch on a chair and went up to Amelia and kissed her on the top of her left ear.

Amelia got up and just realized that she was half naked other than her pajama pant.

⌠Hm.. I don▓t know if I should kill you or rip you to shreds first!■ the captain glared at the doctor while crossing her arms over her bosom.

⌠Before you do that c-could I ask you a question?■ the doctor asked scaredly.

⌠What to f√ck do you think you just did doppler?■ the captain snapped.

⌠Um...w-where did you get the scars on your back?■ the doppler asked sympathetically.

The captains eyes lowered became glassy and were unfocused.

⌠Nothing.■ mumbled Amelia.

⌠Y-you can tell me anything; you know you can.■ the doctor said while gently laying his arm across Amelia▓s shoulder.

⌠Nothing,■ the captain looked away.

⌠Amelia..■ the doctor said putting his thumb under her chin and turning her face towards him.

⌠ ALRIGHT!■ the captain banged her hands to her head.

⌠ I was beaten on a ship WHEN I WAS PREGNANT FOR MY DAUGHTER!■ the captain burst in to tears all the memories she spent years trying to forget coming back.  
⌠ ⌠boat whore! G▓up here see I▓s can have fun wit▓ ya !■ with a twisted laugh the captain of the ship looked at me and licked his lips.  
⌠NO!■ I yelled the thought almost making me gag.  
⌠Fine, ya hook▓s guess I▓d da get da whip■ the whole crew laughed.  
I was eight and a half months pregnant with a child who the father I love but lost contact with, actually he never called or contacted me.  
The pushed me hard against the mast.  
⌠On t▓ree men! Ones... a twos...THREE!■ and with that started the whiplashes fifty were given to me a row I was told, because I past out on the forty-ninth slash. No one cared for me on the boat; I thanked god that the boat was coming in to Montressor airport that day. I could barly walk but the father of my child told me he lived on this planet. He also told me his name is Davie Dop; I search that name but nothing appeared when I asked police.■ ■ The captain▓s tears fell in a wave.  
⌠Oh Amelia!■ doppler took Amelia in his arms and rocked her.  
⌠No! Go away! I don▓t need your sympathy!■ the captain pushed delbert away from her and struggled to get up. The captain gasped for air several times . ⌠Amelia? I-I-I am sorry about arrow im not l-like every guy in the galaxy I wouldn▓t leave you if I loved you.■ the doctor said while lightly placing his hands and the captain▓s forearm. The captain ripped her arm away and turned around. ⌠That▓s a nice way to say you don▓t love me! I love how you act so inconspicuous on how you don▓t care! You don▓t! Your just and inconsiderate Fool! You bloody scoundrel!■ the captain hissed with a heavy load of sarcasm and stormed off to the bathroom.  
⌠Now see here!■ the doctor yelled and followed Amelia and ended up with a slammed door hitting his nose.  
⌠Bitch,■ doppler said under his breath while rubbing his throbbing nose. Delbert pricked up his ears hearing a shower run in the captains bathroom and Amelia cry with it.  
The doctor took a breath and stepped in the bathroom; captain Amelia not hearing him because of the shower. Doppler pulled down the toilet seat and sat. Amelia opened the shower curtain her gaze on the floor.  
⌠Why can▓t he come back? What▓s wrong with me? What happened to love and all the things I used to believe?■ singed Amelia lightly lifting her head. A piercing scream retched the canid▓s ears. Amelia bolted awake, heart-beating faster probably then light itself.  
⌠Amelia are you alright?■ the doctor proved himself up and looked into the captains eyes. ⌠ jeez louis captain, the scream of your should be in an opera.■ joked the doctor trying to crack a smile from the captain, it didn▓t work.  
⌠Would you believe a bad dream, wait, scratch that... A really bad dream?■ the captain said turning her head towards the doctor.  
⌠Well come I have an antidote for that.■ doppler reached across Amelia▓s Body to get his glasses.

⌠So.,,■- Amelia sat down on a chair in her small kitchen-⌠ can you tell me what happened? Why you were in my bed? And why the hell my back is hurting. Pass me an aspirin?■ the captain said rubbing her back.

⌠D-do you remember anything?■ the doctor reached for the Captain▓s aspirin.  
⌠ the stupid nightmare I just had perhaps it was real or something can you just tell me everything that has happened since lets say... I don▓t know just say something.■ Amelia said frustrated while getting a glass of water.

⌠Um...■ the doctor sputtered not wanting to mention arrows death.  
⌠Well come on I don▓t have all day doppler, spit it out.■ the captain impatiently spoke while swallowing her aspirin. 

⌠ mr.Arrow? Do you remember him anything like that?■ the doctor said being cautious about what he said.

⌠ of course I know about Arrow!■ -the doctor gave a sigh of relief- ⌠ I▓ve known him since I was small!■ the slapped himself on the forehead.

⌠Amelia, ma▓am. Captain, Mr.Arrow got lost in the fiery-abyss.■ the doctor said sympathetically while crouching in front of Amelia.  
There was a pause.  
⌠Are you alright Hun?■ delbert asked softly.

⌠Fine, now politely get your bloody arm off me.■the captain glared with such fierce at doppler it made him back away towards the wall.

⌠Ninny.■ Amelia said under her breath but loud enough for doppler to hear while she passed where he was leaning against the wall. 


End file.
